The Sarah Jane Adventures (Un)official Soundtrack
Here is my findings for unofficially released music from The Sarah Jane Adventures, as composed by Sam and Dan Watts. These are from many different sources, most prominently the composers' own websites/SoundClouds before they were removed after it was discovered that they were being illegally downloaded and shared as bootlegs. It is through those bootlegs that I have been able to acquire the majority of these tracks. During The Attic a one off convention for The Sarah Jane Adventures that took place 29/07/2017, Sam Watts was one of the guests and during an official live stream from the event was asked about the possibility of a soundtrack release: "No, yet. Not Yet. Exclusive; I am in talks with the BBC at the moment. Tenth anniversary, umm so, it's about time then - it went out officially so hopefully by the end of the year we might have something, hopefully...". Also during the event a 52 track CD featuring 77 minutes of the score was auctioned off and was won by Sean Mozzy. The tracks feature no discernible titles simply being titled "track 1" etc. They reopened their online store on 11/02/2018 and had at-least 1 other copy of the soundtrack for sale, which was bought by Phil Newman. One of these two CDs was later resold on 11/10/2019, going for £39.95. On 18/08/2019 Sam Watts replied to a tweet saying that he is still "working on getting something released" for an official soundtrack. Despite the lack of anything having actually been released since 2012, I have been researching the score since 2014 and the culmination of that research can be found here. My research into Sam & Dan Watts' Wizard vs Aliens score can be found here. Composer Quotes "I'm afraid thats it. I doubt if there will ever be a soundtrack release for SJA. Sam and I were both keen on the idea and actively pursued it while working on the show but to no avail. Unfortunately we don't own the recordings so can't do anything with them." - Dan Watts, 08/06/2014. "I’m afraid an SJA soundtrack is not at all likely now and neither is a Wizards vs Aliens one, both of which I really wanted to produce. It is partially down to the fact that they are CBBC shows and partially down to the fact that it’s actually very difficult to get anything released what with all the licensing etc." - Sam Watts, 05/01/2016. Release Throughout the series' life from 2007-2011, composers Sam and Dan Watts released a load of tracks tracks on their websites, MySpaces, SoundClouds, and a few other sites. Below is my attempt at a listing for all known releases. Online *Luke and Rani Unplug *Until Next Time Miss Smith *I Won't Become Like That *Nano Munchies * *Travast Polong; Not Evil, Just Trouble *No Way Out. Either Way, I Lose *The Marchwood Children *Darkening Confrontation *Androvax Sounds Demo *A Dream, a Loser and a Flower *You're Going Back Into Your Nightmares! *You Belong to Me *Luke Figures It Out *So Where's Will Smith? *Clyde the Decoy *The Doctor? My Doctor? *Zapped Back to Earth *St Jude's Hospital *Opening the Vault *The Groske *She's In League with the Shansheeth *Let's See What's Out There *Rani Runs Around and Says "Hello?" a Lot *Back to HQ *Nazi Polka *It's my Duty for King and Country *This Unit May Not Be removed *Luke Figures It Out *Get Out of My House *The Ultimate Sacrifice *Security Breech Track Listing # Lady Jane/Sarah Jane's Loss Missing Tracks Tracks I have discovered links for but they have been removed... *Sarah Jane Adventures trailer maker tracks: *Epic (Routhly 29-30s) *An ending *Death of the Doctor *Luke Leaves (May already have) *Heroic: Two *Men In Black (May be 'So Where's Will Smith?') *Creepy *Heroic: One Some more tracks from the CBBC site trailer maker and 2 tracks from series 4 composed by Dan Watts Sources *Dan Watts' SoundCloud *Sam Watts' archived SoundCloud *Dan Watts' site *Sam Watts' site *Sam Watts' archived site *Sam Watts' Eaton Music page *Dan Watts' Eaton Music page *Sam Watts' BandCamp *I Fear I Do Not Have Long For This World at screenedmusic.co.uk *Sky, the World and the Attic at screenedmusic.co.uk *Think Before You Sonic online game *vimeo.com Category:The Sarah Jane Adventures